Coco Bandicoot
by Actionsparda
Summary: A funny origin story on how Crash's sister Coco became who she is today. Drawings related should begin appearing on my new Deviantart page soon. Slight pairing of CocoxOC, but not a love story persay.
1. (Prologue) Level 0: Dr Calvin Q Late

A large hulk of a Frankenstein monster fell down a vertical cliff screaming at the top of its' lungs. Then... darkness. Aaaaaand... CRASH! (Pun unintended.)

Cortex Island Wumpa Archipelago Australia, late 1996

From the oceanic waters, a metaphorically fiery sky in turn contrasts it... as a literally fiery piece of a stone castle plummets like a comet form beyond view. Shortly afterwards... zoooom!

On a green jet ski, a short red-caped young man in a black and purple wetsuit heads straight for the buoyant wreckage, sliding through the exposed hallway like a ramp before leaping off it and diving under some more hazardous debris below. Looking up, he sees his final destination (pun intended).

Cortex Island...

...the last... ...second to last place he ever wanted to go... … but the one place he needed to be... ...for the sake of the world...

...(dramatic pause...

...and we're good)...

We see the boy's face... or rather... what's left of it.

As the camera pans up (yes, of course there's a video camera filming for this Fanfiction), we see his jaw and the side of his face have been replaced with cybernetic parts, and in place of his hand was a metal clawed appendage. On his chest is a C.

"C" revs up the jet with a black rubber glove on his hand (close up shot) as he approaches the flaming docks. He turned hard to the left as he docked in one swift motion before hopping up onto the dock in a jump boosted by a jetpack hidden on his behind... back... behind him... yeah... that's what I meant.

He makes an epic pose with his fists on his hips... and then flails around his arms like chicken wings (mmmemmm...) as the wooden planks began to cave away. Fortunately, he managed to run on his tip-toes onto the shore. Then, all of the planks miraculously rose from the water back into place, puzzling him.

Moving on, "C" expected to see a plethora (pronounced pal-lith-er-a) (a lot) of animals fleeing... but he knew the truth: there was no wildlife left on the polluted island itself. The remaining animals were locked away in the castle.

That's where he needed to go... "Cal!?"

Oh yeah, right after he saves the guy from earlier...

"Brio? Brio!?"

Cal (as he was called) rushed over to a pile of rocks and lumber. Struggling at first, he flexed and lifted the entire pile with just his metal arm!

"Dr. Brio."

"(gasp) Hey... took your time..."

'What do you mean!? I wasn't exactly given much notice..."

...

 **(Earlier, in Brio's Lab)**

Dear Cal,

It is with high regards and gentle care do I send forth this extremely long message through the post... since it is only 1996 and I have not created an overly-popular messaging system yet.

bla bla bla. Bla bla bla. Bla bla...

Cal kept reading.

bla bla bla. Bla bla bla. Bla bla...

He couldn't figure out why Brio kept writing "bla."

bla bla bla. Bla bla bla. Bla bla...

I fear the test subject will arrive to this point...

(Crash Bandicoot teleports behind him.)

...now.

Sincerely yours,

Dr. Nitrus Brio

...

"I sent it with rush delivery. Now, let's go! QUICKLY!"

...

 _"_ _ **Brother...?"**_


	2. (Prologue) Level 0: Taz Tiny Tiger

Cal burst through the wooden door in Brio's laboratory. The doctor wobbles up out breath. " ah... ah... secure... the test subjects... *cough* ...ugh... stairs..." Brio falls over, but manages to crawl over to his computer... only to realize it's turned off. After crawling up on his computer chair... then falling off and getting back on again, slowly and rolling, he presses the "on" button.

Cal pulls out his metal hand and displays a holographic list of cells he is able to physically flip through.  
On his way back, he notices the iNsane (typo intended) machine responsible for this scientific evolution in biological technology and other big fancy words: the Evolve-O-Ray!

…

My brother... Where...where's my brother?

...

Taz "Tiny" Tiger

Cal rushes to the first cage to discover a... bobcat? Called a tiger? I mean, don't misunderstand: it looks neat. It could turn out bad if someone tried to completely remake it (hint hint, wink wink), but would some faint black tiger stripes be too much to ask?

The tiger was very annoyed at this, and began to shake the cage form the outside, unable to open it. Cal simply turned the handle. It was not even locked. It growled in frustration before grabbing cal's collar... then stopping and realizing his mistake... the floor was on fire! He blew on his toes and runs in midair for a few seconds before finally taking off.

…

Brio sat at his computer as he waited for the computer with all of his data to load up.  
1%... ?  
2%... !  
1%...

1%...

...  
...*smack*  
...-5%

From outside the castle, a computer could be seen flying trough an open window and falling down below.


	3. (Prologue) Level 0: Komodo Bros

Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe

Cal reaches two cages next to each other with...err... one-half lizards inside. They were obviously close brothers, because the buff one was already free, yet despite the impending doom and danger and doom, he was staying behind to quite literally get his brother out of jail (free card). Moe continued to yank Harry... I mean Joe (Ah! A wise guy Hu!?) through the cage. Despite Joe's skinny side, he was stuck halfway through with time running out!

(No, this isn't the brother the mysterious voice was talking about.)

Cal slashed the hinged off Joe's door with his blue energy beam-sword. Moe put his fist in his hand and bowed with respect, and Joe slightly raised the hem of his cell door (still stuck around his waist) like a skirt before they fled.

…

Fortunately, Brio discovered a floppy drive with all his work already saved previously with his life's work. He rushed to the class container it was held in placed into the wall. On it was a sign that said "In case of a marsupial not being fully tested ahead of time for the possible effects of the Evolve-O-Ray by the fault of your impatient jerk of a boss and this mammal that was meant to lead your mutant army as its' commander in turn revolts and escapes out the window, falling, and washing up on the neighboring shore of another island within the archipelago your secret castle laboratory in Australia, only to come back and sequentially defeat all of your loyal minions one by one sequentially for his female counterpart about to be experimented on and you need to escape with your life's work about creating said creatures before the whole place explodes after you got your butt kicked, break glass. Oh, and don't forget to actually grab what you were going in for." Good thing the situation matched this specifically.

Unfortunately, he ran past a magnet and lost all of his data. (Based on a true story.)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."  
…


	4. (Prologue) Level 0: Ripper Roo

Ripper Roo

All Cal was able to find in the final cell was...well... several books and notes scribbled on the wall, as well as an out-of-place fancy desk that did not match the setting of an insane kangaroo that looks like a dog. (Not kidding.) On it was a note:

To whomever it may concern,

If you are reading this message, I can only assume using my newfound tactical instincts and now vast intellect to deduce the entire building is about to collapse into a blazing inferno due to the meddling of that failed experiment of our very own Dr. Neo Cortex: Crash Bandicoot (TM. All Rights Reserved.) My first response to you, dear reader, would be "Why are you standing here reading this message while the building is about to collapse into a blazing inferno due to the meddling of that failed experiment of our very own Dr. Neo Cortex: Crash Bandicoot (TM. All Rights Reserved.)?

I mean, I am obviously not here, am I not!? Otherwise, I would have stopped you by now to inform you he entire building is about to collapse into a blazing inferno due to the meddling of that failed experiment of our very own Dr. Neo Cortex: Crash Bandicoot (TM. All Rights Reserved.)

Anyway, I must admit that I am rather grateful for my encounter with him. Our battle must have joggled something loose in my frontal lobe, allowing me to finally benefit from the initial effects of the Evolve-o-Ray that were damaged when that fool Cortex rushed my development.

…

Cal did continue to read the letter calmly for a good long while as parts of the building collapsed and burned around him.

…

Sincerely yours,

Dr. Ripper Roo

P.S.: Seriously, get out of there and stop reading this. The entire building is about to collapse into a blazing inferno due to the meddling of that failed experiment of our very own Dr. Neo Cortex: Crash Bandicoot (TM. All Rights Reserved.)

(Boy, if they got paid for how many times that name is said.)

…

Cal's eye(s) went wide! HE totally forgot!

...he was suppose to be gathering the animals!

…

"Forget it!" Brio yelled at himself. "We'll just take the whole ray!"

He then began pushing the giant contraption, right after he pulled off the drape covering it in slow motion.

...it did not move.

…

BIG BROTHER!


	5. (Prologue) Level 0: Nitrus Brio

Cal made the turn for home, but stopped as he heard the call of something. He couldn't physically hear it... and not just because it looks like he doesn't have ears. It felt like something more... spiritual. Regardless, he looked around realizing how many dozens of animals were still trapped in their cages.

So, like any action movie fan, he made the turn around, claw and sword out, and began hacking and slashing all of the locks, running towards the camera man in slow motion with sparks flying everywhere, doing justice to a movie that gets no respect!

…

A large metal battering ram with the phrase "Sup." on it burst through the side of the wall. Brio's robotic henchman disguised as doctors like all the others (spoilers) appeared on a floating contraption, ready to secure the machine.

"Cal! C'mon!" Brio yelled as they moved the machine onboard and prepared to cast off.

Cal began to take off again from the opposite side of the cages when he heard... sobbing?

Hunched over in the corner of a cage was a small rodent-looking animal in the fetal position.  
Scared... alone... doomed?

"CAL!" The inflatable carrying the platform began to move away slowly.

Gulping, Cal scoops up the creature with his non-metallic hand and began sprinting towards the opening... just as the center of the castle begins to explode behind him. Time seems to slow down for him as his face makes funny motions before he leaps out very short of the ramp... but then boosts up with his jet-pack... only to be several feet away. Fortunately, he grins, he launches his metal arm out and is able to grab onto the very end of the ledge.

Brio searches out in the horizon for signs of his protegee, and finally looks down at him on the edge below. He looks stressed up at him as he seems to cling for his life!

"Take the Bandicoot!"

Why?

"Just do this, please... for me."

Brio grabs the creature reluctantly, stroking it gently to calm it.

"You know we can't shimmy off edges in these games, right?"

Brio looks out to you (the reader) "THAT GAME DOES NOT COUNT!"

"Oh." Cal realizes disappointed... as he lets go of the ledge, believing himself to be falling to his demise.

He falls a whopping 5 feet... landing on the base platform below the balcony and control area.

Brio looks down at the one Cal had saved... and begins laughing insanely as the castle finishes exploding. Only the very top remains intact somehow as they float away, the only sign of life on the islands... save for a fight going on by the blimp above.


	6. (Prologue) Level 1: Coco Bandicoot

Later... Much...

Level 1: N. Sane Beach

Coco awoke to the spray of the ocean, hearing the waves crash (pun unintended) onto the shoreline. The sand was matted against the side her face as she lay there. She slowly got up on all fours before standing upright like a human. She had on denim overalls that must have snagged on one buckle when she washed ashore. Beneath this was a white t-shirt and tennis shoes. Her blond hair and orange fur shone in the midday sunlight, and the breeze blew around her exposed face and a flower she picked up and put into her golden locks.

...and yet she had no idea how she had gotten there. She could not think of why she could stand, wear clothes, or even be aware of the fact that she could not remember who she was, let alone that she could even be aware o such cognitive things in the first place.

*Squeak!*

She gasped at the sign of distress.

Another mammal similar to her was caught in something... Unseen.

Coco realized that whatever this thing was that she had become, this creature is more along the lines of what she use to be... what part of her wanted to return to being. This stress of realization and self awareness was felt overwhelming to her.

Right now though she needed to help this poor defenseless creature. Unlike the rest of the surrounding wildlife, this seemed completely vulnerable and made no effort to move or attack as she neared or even touched it.

Then... she felt it... entrapment.

After moving out so far, she found that some unknown invisible force was keeping her pushed back no matter how she moved in that direction.

*squeak squeak!*

This creature had somehow gotten caught in this when it appeared she surmised. Ugh! Coco hated thinking like this right now. Oh, how she missed simply being present in existence, but right now her mental abilities were the only thing that could possibly save this life-form. Coco felt an urge of responsibility to use her "powers" to help for the sake of purely being good, and that was surprisingly enough for her.

Something watched her as she worked, from a plane of existence unseeable...

Coco found soon that she could not push or pull the animal without hurting it or causing pain. She deduced this and began thinking of alternatives. She tried forward and back. Se couldn't move it up against the force. Left or right would not work. So... DOWN!

Coco began to dig, allthewhile guiding the force to push it out away from the enclosed space.

*pop!*

The critter lept out of thr sand on the kther side and began to run, only stopping briefly to see its' rescuer still trapped on the other side. Coco motioned for it onward. "Go," she thought "run away! Get yourself as far away from this horrible place as you possibly can!" She sighed. "I wish I could..."

"What's stoppin ya?"

The bandicoot freaked as she heard the voice responding to her cognitive thought, spinning around to meet it headon. Or rather... face to face... if this floating mask could be considered a face at all.


	7. (Prologue) Level 1: Aku Aku

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"1.2/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don' be frightened child," the floating mask continued before a stunned Coco. "I be meaning ya no harm."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who..." Coco finally broke her silence "...what are you?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The mask hovered closer to face level with Coco. It was a flat plank with a basic carved-looking nose and mouth. It's eyes were yellow on green and had four feathers on too of its' head. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is I, Aku Aku." He explained "I am the good deity of these islands, and in being so, the world itself."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How do you know my name?" Coco asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I be knowin' more than just your name child." He smiled warmly. "Sorry if ya be havin' trouble undastandin' me. I haven't talked wit' anyone since the tribesman ages ago, before dey turned ta evil ways."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's alright." she insisted "I've only just started communicating myself... I think." Coco struggled to remember. "Why are you here?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My duty is to protect you." Aku Aku explained "Tis' my job as the Island deity ta be doin' so. Don' worry; I'll help ya get outta here an' be seein' ya brother again."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My...brother?" Coco struggled more to remember, but all she could seem to think of from this new revelation was the color orange of all things."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""...ya really don' be rememberin' do ya?" Aku Aku frowned. "Anyways, come, let's be gettin' outta here. Don' worry, I'll only be botherin' ya when there's somethin' important dat needs bein' said... at least till ma speakin' improves."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Coco nodded, just grateful to not be alone anymore, let alone to have a friend. Friends... did she have any others?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Were they looking for her? Were they worried?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Coco shook her head and began walking up the path from the beach into the jungle. Hopefully she could find them or vice-versa like her brother. Maybe they were closer than she thought.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Coco's stomach growled and she began sniffing the air instinctively. She smelled food! It was coming from those... brown... square... objects. Instinct took over and she leapt up for the one seemingly floating in the air and found herself bouncing up and down between it and the one below. After ten or so times, the boxes completely broke and she fell to the ground, her stomache now more upset than ever from hopping so much. She instantly began eating./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah," Aku Aku turned around and smiled "I see ya be rememberin' ol' Wumpa fruit! A rare delicacy in other tegions with life-boostin' powers. Tis' pleantiful enough here for da wildlife, but da outsiders be trying ta box it up and sell it elsewhere./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh," Coco replied "makes sense I guess./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Coco jumped up for the first box It was attached to something unseen and seemingly floating. Using the identical box beneath it, she jumped and released some fruit from both. As Coco bounced between them, she found more and more came out of both! Getting scarred, she spun, breaking both boxes and sending the Wumpa fruit inside it flying elsewhere./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The third crate was on the ground beside her. When he broke it though, she found a strange figure of a face. It felt magical and looked like... her!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When she touched it the life energy within it instantly transferred to her and she felt stronger. "Ah" Aku Aku exclaimed "Truly da spirits be witcha if ya be findin' extra life in ya own image."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""An... extra life?" Coco asked for confirmation. "What sort of thing is that?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Da powas of dees islands be hidin' in da world around ya." Aku Aku explained. "Wheneva ya break a crate, ya release soma dat energy, whetha it be in da forma Wumpa or exta life. If ya break all da crates, ya may be findin' yaself in da solid possession of dat powa. A gem."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"This was a lot for poor yet smart Coco to take in all at once, yet somehow it just made enough sense for her to nod assuringly and move on./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Coco spied ahead some wildlife oung side to side along the trail before her. It was a crab, but it had grown to a ridiculous size. Somehow, she suspected foulplay. She hated to hurt it, but for her own safety, her instincts took over. With a spin, she sent the crab flying into other crates with a kick. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Aku Aku seemed to vanish from his transparent form, unseen to anyone else, but suddenly came flying towards Coco from whenst she sent the monster in a solid form. "Ah!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's okay child." Aku Aku reassured her "It still be me. Ya found a methrice." Coco could only stare in confusion. "It be a solid representation of my physical being in da form a my image. A mask, made by da natives ta be shipped away for money." the spirit said sadly. "Dey be made for protection from evil spirits. Touchin one will bring it ta life for ya. It will keep ya safe from most mortal dangar attempted ta be inflicted on ya. Jus rememba, it only stops enemies. Ya can still fall and loose life."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Coco continued along with her now solid companion, unsure what other strange things awaited her./div 


End file.
